Journey to the Center of the Moon
In the year 1971, a full year after Captain Danger Planet became the new Queen of the Moon, some Lunar citizens rejected the new government. By this time, there are a number of Earthish people living on the Moon, and vice versa. A line of Anarchy Bars were opened, where anyone could come and conspire plans to overthrow Captain Queen. At one such Anarchy Bar, a group was formed. It was comprised of Hafoc Muavolfeo, a cleric at the local Lunar Church; Chang'e Lalin, the former secretary to Lune; Theodore Lune, the former president of the Moon; and Admiral Asteroid, a Human pirate. The rest of the group distrusted Admiral Asteroid, because not only was he the only Earthish person there, he had personally known Planet before she became Queen. He claimed that it was precisely because he knew her that he wanted her to be usurped, saying that she couldn’t handle having so much authority. He also claimed that as a pirate, it was second nature to him to reject government. Whatever the reason, he was eager to help overthrow the Queen, so the group cautiously accepted his help. There has been a rumor going around the Moon for years that there was a source of great power at the center of the Moon. This was no ordinary kind of power, but was instead political power, which is exactly what the group needed to overthrow the Queen. The dungeon that the group happened upon was very large and contained a variety of monsters in strange rooms. For example, a swimming pool with a very long ladder leading into the dark depths below, a very old temple with fragile stained glass windows, and a portal which lead to a spherical room comprised entirely of doors. In one room, a crowd of living doors were having a rave. Along the way, Admiral Asteroid met a short, fat, red-haired Dwarf named Sheldon who became his helpful hireling. One room the group came across on their expedition into the Moon’s underground was the Underground Lamp Storage Room. In this room, Admiral Asteroid found and stole a Lampborghini. (Lamps are a very important source of revenue on the Moon, practically their entire economy is based on the buying and selling of lamps. There are so many lamps on the Moon that it appears to be emitting light when viewed from the surface of Earth) The room directly adjacent to the Underground Lamp Storage Room was an underground grocery store, which was eerily fully stocked, but there were no people to be seen. There were, however, a lot of monsters. The group fought their way through such monsters as an evil chicken that looked like a duck, a hippopotamus with wings, and a dragon. Then, King Tut jumped out of a napkin bin, and had a fierce battle with Chang’e Lalin, who was struggling to fight it and most likely wouldn’t have won if Admiral Asteroid hadn’t assisted her. Then, once the King Tut was defeated, Admiral Asteroid stabbed Sheldon in the back and pushed him down a bottomless pit, seemingly killing him and raising Admiral Asteroid’s power level high enough that he could easily dominate the other party members. He piled the rest of them into the back of the Lampborghini, and, with the power of the Lampborghini, drove straight up through the rock and dirt back to the surface of the Moon, where he returned to the side of Captain Queen. It turned out that he was, in fact, her secret agent the entire time. So, since the power still lay with the Queen, nothing changed on a large scale. The team never made it to the center of the Moon. However, not everything was exactly the same as it had been before the adventure. During the course of the journey, Hafoc Muavolfeo encountered two curses; one that removed his clerical abilities and one that changed his gender to female. Since Hafoc no longer had any purpose in her life, Theodure Lune offered to give her a position as his intern when he attempted to regain his old job as mayor of the Dark Side of the Moon. Gallery Lunaverse_Gorcery_Store_Poster.png Category:Episode